


Your Life in Our Hands and Our Hearts In Yours

by Shaded_Vision



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaded_Vision/pseuds/Shaded_Vision
Summary: Yami came out of the Ceremonial Duel with his own body, and has adjusted to life in his own skin... Mostly... Although there are some things he has never done... This is a story about those things..





	Your Life in Our Hands and Our Hearts In Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uglifish (prettiugli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiugli/gifts).



> I had this idea a while ago and wrote out this chapter, but I never posted it because I wasn't sure if I would ever get back into a writing mood again.. Well it seems the writing bug has bitten me once more so I'm posting this chapter now! This story is for my Dear Online BBY <3 <3 and favorite Prideshipping writer @Uglifish!! She has some amazing works and if you haven't checked out her work and you're a Prideshipping fan then you should totes go read her works like yesterday!! Loves <3 and Peace ^.^ everyone! Please enjoy!

"Seto?" Yami called quietly as he walked into their bedroom. He knew Seto would be alone since Yugi was away at collage and Mokuba was staying with a group of his classmates to work on a school project. 

"Hm?" Seto grunted distractedly, he was almost done this report.

Yami shut the door slowly behind him. Yami wasn't sure how Yugi was going to react but he didn't think it was going to be negative, so Yami pushed thoughts of telling Yugi to the back of his mind. But telling Seto.. He didn't want to have this conversation. Hell he didn't even want to be around when this kind of news reached Setos ears.

He knew this could end either very very good or very very very bad. Yami wasn't a gambling man (Yeah right he snorted to himself before the seriousness hit him again) but he knew the odds on the outcome were about 50/50.

Seto still hadn't looked at him so he tried again "Seto?"

Seto grunted in annoyance "What is it Yami? I am almost done this report. Can't you just fucking wait 20 minutes?" Seto didn't look up from the screen but he knew Yami tightened up even more so he tempered his next words "Please Yami... Once I finish this report then I'm all yours, Phantom." Seto couldn't help the way his voice lowered as he spoke his last words. He hadn't seen Yami alone for the last 3 days except to sleep, what between their busy schedules, and neither of them had seen Yugi in person in a month. Seto briefly thought about taking Yami on a surprise visit to see the AnkleBiter but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. He needed to finish this report. 

Yami stood in the door and shuffled his feet before he let out a long sigh. "Ok Seto. I'll go take a shower while you finish up." Then he walked off towards the bathroom.

Seto grunted again, to an empty room because Yami had already gone to take his shower. Seto finished his work before Yami came back so he stood up and stretched. He could still hear the shower running so with a slightly lewd smile he moved to the bathroom to join Yami before he was done. Seto let the wicked thoughts of shower sex run through his mind as he stepped through the bathroom door. Only to have his mind go blank as panic set in when he saw Yami sitting on the floor of the shower rocking back and forth and... Crying? Seto rushed over to the shower and yanked the door open to gather Yami in his arms not caring that he was fully dressed. "Yami? What's wrong? Talk to me please. Whatever it is you know I'll be there for you however I can right?" Seto said in a soothing voice as Yami gasped.

Yami gasped as Seto yanked the door open and wrapped his arms around him. He turned to wrap his arms around Seto before he realized that Seto still had all his clothes on. "Seto!" Yami exclaimed. "Yo.. You're clothes!" Yami stuttered in surprise before he felt Seto grip him tighter.

"Clothes are nothing. It's only water after all. What's wrong, Phantom.?" Seto mumered as he nuzzled Yamis neck.

Yami tried to choke back his sobs as he wrapped his arms around Seto so tightly that Seto almost asked Yami to loosen his grip but Yami broke. His body shook with choking wracking sobs. 

Seto held Yami while he let out sobs that almost brought Seto to tears at how lost and heartbroken Yami sounded. In the years they had been together Seto had come to love Yami and Yugi as much as Mokuba, so hearing Yami cry this way tore Seto up. Seto eased Yami into his lap ignoring the water from the shower and his wet clothes. Yamis crying slowed down a bit as Seto held him so Seto decided to try asking again. "What's wrong Yami? I'm here for you no matter what so please talk to me." Seto felt Yami tense up as his sobbing lessened and he couldn't help the foreboding feeling that began to pool in his stomach (he had never seen Yami cry like this in all the time he'd known him) but Seto tried to push it away. The three of then had faced some of the nastiest bad guys ever and saved the world each time. Seto knew they could fix this to. He held Yami gently until his body wracking sobs became gentle hiccups.

Yami was finally calmed down enough that he wanted to get out of the shower. He lifted his puffy face to meet Setos icey blue eyes "Lets finish in here then we can talk about this, ok? I... I think I need something warm to drink right now.. Ok?" 

When Yami was done talking Seto ran his eyes over Yamis face, making sure Yami wasn't going to break down again. Feeling slightly reassured that Yamis crimson eyes lost that desperate, wild edged look, Seto nodded and gently let go of Yami before standing up to remove his soaked clothes. He saw Yami moving in a dazed state and Setos worry skyrocketed. After he had removed all his clothes he joined Yami again in the shower and helped Yami finish washing his hair. 

When they finished washing Seto wrapped a towel around his lower half before helping Yami wrap towels around his body and hair. They walked out of the bathroom and Seto guided Yami to sit on the bed. Yami sat down on the bed with no words or challenge about being led around like a small child. The foreboding feeling that Seto kept trying to push away came back and got worse and worse as he pulled out clothes for both of them. Seto quickly pulled his clothes on before moving over to Yami who hadn't moved a muscle since he sat down aside from watching Seto move around the room. 

Yami watched with empty eyes as Seto knelt in front of him and helped Yami put on the sweats and t-shirt on. He felt Seto help him pull the clothes on but could not make himself move much to help. Once Yami was fully dressed Seto scooped Yami up in his arms and carried him down to the kitchen to brew them some tea. Once Seto had Yami settled on a stool he moved around the kitchen grabbing the makings for tea and setting the kettle on to boil. Seto kept sneaking glances at Yami and had to force himself to not rush over and wrap his arms around Yami again at the forlorn look on Yamis face. When the kettle whistled signaling that the water was hot Seto grabbed everything and set it on the counter in front of Yami, then proceeded to fix them a cup of tea. Seto noticed that Yami began to fidget and twist his fingers around each other. Once Seto had made them both tea and placed a cup in front of Yami, Seto leaned against the counter and spoke one more time "Yami.. Please tell me what's wrong."

Yami stopped wringing his fingers and wrapped his hands around the glass of tea taking a small sip, before bringing his gaze up to meet Setos. "It.. It has to do with my last birthday Seto.. Do you remember what happened?" Yami knew his face was devoid of color and his mouth was pulled down in a frown. Yami didn't take his eyes from Setos face because he didn't want to miss Setos reaction, so Yami saw the barely there look that he knew was going to cross Setos face when he mentioned his birthday. 

Seto heard Yami ask about his last birthday and pushed all thoughts of 'that' out of his mind.. He thought about that night, Yami and Yugi were both pretty buzzed, bordering on drunk but he went easy on the drinks until they got home, so he remembered most of the night. Seto felt Yami staring at him as he rummaged in his brain for anything ('besides ×that× fuck! please all that is holy Yami doesn't know about that' Seto thought to himself trying ignore that feeling of foreboding that said Yami did indeed find out somehow) that could have set off this bad of a reaction. The more he thought of that night, the more he remembered of what happened. 

Yami was watching the look on Setos face so intently he saw Setos eyes widen briefly and a look pass through his eyes to quickly for Yami to figure out what it was. 'He doesn't know I know and he still doesn't want me to know. Does he think I'll be mad?' Yami thought to himself. Watching Seto think about his birthday Yami decided to just tell Seto he knew first, before bringing up what the main issue right now is. Taking a deep breath Yami spoke quietly "I know about Willow, Seto. I know you hired her. "Yami let out a harsh laugh causing Seto to flinch slightly. 

"Are you mad?" Seto asked slowly, meeting Yamis still red and puffy eyes as he braced himself for the anger he was sure Yami was feeling about what he did. 

Yami paused thoughtfully before saying "Not.. Mad no.. I'm surprised.. And kinda squicked out.. But not mad." 

At Yamis reply Seto let go of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Swallowing down his ego and instant reaction to go on the offensive Seto tried to calmly ask "Would you like me to explain why I felt the need to do that, Yami?"

Yami took a calming breath in an attempt to quell the rising anxiety in his stomach. He would let Seto explain so they can talk that out before he told Seto that Willow is the one who told him... And the other news she dropped on him as well. So Yami nodded at Seto "Yes. Please explain your reasoning behind your actions of that night." Yami said in a voice devoid of emotion. 

Seto flinched at Yamis flat tone but he raised his head and braced himself. There was always a chance, however small, that this would come to light. Seto did not back down. Not from anything. Even if it that anything was dealing with the effects of his own actions. Plus this was Yami. He was as good of a business man as Seto himself and he had just as clear of a head. Seto truly believed that Yami would come to understand his point of view. Seto took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he sat down on a stool across from Yami and began to explain....


End file.
